desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Any Moment
"Any Moment" is the 175th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Julie becomes concerned over Susan's parenting skills when she begins to allow MJ to do whatever he feels like doing. Meanwhile, with Carlos resigning from his high-paying job, Gabrielle tries to land her own high-powered position in order to keep up her extravagant lifestyle. Bree is suspicious of Andrew's intentions when he announces that he's getting married, and Lynette puts a plan into action in the hopes of winning Tom back, while Ben finally properly proposes to Renee. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *At Mike's funeral, Susan places a rose on his coffin and MJ places a baseball glove. ("Women and Death") *Gaby tells Carlos he should quit his job to help people if it makes him happy. ("Women and Death") *Lynette tells Karen she doesn't think Tom and Jane's relationship will last much longer. ("Women and Death") *The police find Alejandro's body. Bree is questioned on the discovery. And the police retrieve Bree finger prints, and it's a match to those on the body. ("Women and Death") '''Teaser Renee is dressed up while Ben, who is also dressed smartly, brings her food for a meal they’re having at the latter’s house. He puts the plate, which is covered by a cloche, on the table and Renee looks at him eagerly, thinking it’s a wedding ring. We then are shown flashes of times Renee had thought Ben was proposing to her. Firstly, at a cozy evening by a fire, Ben puts Renee’s arm around his shoulder, but then he makes her scratch an itch on his neck. We then see Renee sat on bench in Wisteria Park. Ben approaches her and then kneels in front of her…to tie his shoe lace. And then we see Renee and Ben sat having a picnic on a beautiful day, beside a lake. Ben reaches into his pocket to retrieve something, but it turns out just to be a tissue so he can blow his nose. Back in the present, Ben finally removes the cloche, only to reveal two puddings. Renee looks in anger when she realizes she’s been disappointed again. She expresses her frustration to Ben that dessert is the “big finale” to a six course meal. Confused, Ben asks if she was expecting a cheese course, but Renee tell him she was expecting a ring because he’s sent her every signal possible to suggest a proposal. Renee explains she cannot take anymore disappointment, causing Ben to confess that he was going to propose. He explains that because of how bad the first proposal was, he wanted to make this one exceptional. Renee tells him to hurry it up, so Ben asks if he can read the speech he made. Renee sighs with frustration and asks for the last paragraph. Ben gets on his knee and begins to read the speech, but as he starts, there’s a knock on the door. Renee tells him to ignore it, so he continues. The door knocks again, so Renee tells them to go away, but the person announces himself as the police and they’re looking for Ben Faulkner. Renee looks at Ben, puzzled, and then Ben answers the door, introducing himself to two detectives. Detective Heredia asks Ben if he owns the construction site at Chapman woods, so Ben explains that he used to. Heredia asks Ben to come to the station so he can ask him about a body found on the site. Renee comes to the door, asking if he’s under arrest. Heredia explains they just want to ask her “boyfriend” a few questions. As they all begin to leave, Renee searches Ben for the ring. When she sees it, she tells Heredia that Ben isn’t her boyfriend, he’s her fiance. She then allows the detectives to take Ben and she walks happily inside with the ring on her finger. 'Act I' Bree Van de Kamp exits her house to pick up the morning newspaper. Renee and Ben suddenly approach her together, and Renee tells Bree to “look what happened to her hand”. Bree is shocked when she sees the engagement ring and Renee announces she and Ben are getting married. Bree congratulates them and asks when it happened. Renee explains that he proposed the night before, and then she tells Bree that during the proposal, the police came to question Ben about a body found at his construction site. Bree’s smile suddenly disappears, and she asks them to tell her more. Renee explains that she wants a big wedding, but Bree explains she meant about the body. She asks Ben what the police said, so he tells her they didn’t say much and when he told them he didn’t know anything about the body, they believed him. Bree states she’s surprised they didn’t tell her sooner, so Renee explains she wanted to tell her sister about the wedding first. Bree explains that she meant about the body again, angering Renee. She asks why they’d tell her that and questions why they’re talking about that and not her. Bree says she doesn’t want the body discovery to interfere with their wedding, so Ben assures her she’s got nothing to worry about. At the Fairview Police Department, Detective Heredia walks past Detective Murphy’s desk just as he comes off the phone. Murphy tells Heredia that the judge signed off on their warrant for Bree Van de Kamp. Heredia smiles darkly, stating that it happened fast, so Murphy admits he called in a few favours. He tells Heredia the sooner he can prove Bree Van de Kamp is guilty, the sooner he can watch her pay for what she did. Meanwhile, at Susan’s house, Julie enters the kitchen with a basket full of jam jars from Mitzi Kinsky. Susan says she’s touched at the support she’s getting after Mike's death. MJ comes down from upstairs and sits at the worktop. Susan brings him his breakfast, “eggs on a raft”. MJ bluntly tells her it smells gross and then throws it in the trash, displeasing Julie. Susan shrugs it off and kindly asks what he wants. MJ tells her strawberry ice cream as he gets it from the freezer. Julie tells MJ that ice cream isn’t a healthy way to start a day, but MJ tells her he doesn’t care what she thinks. Susan says he can have ice cream this one time, and then he rudely walks away with the whole tub. As he walks away, he tells Susan he wants sprinkles, so Susan gets them. Julie tries to stop her mother being a pushover, but Susan explains it’s just ice cream, and that MJ lost his dad. MJ calls from the other room, asking where his sprinkles are, so Susan rushes to him. At Gabrielle’s house, Carlos enters the kitchen and is surprised to find Gaby cooking breakfast. He tells Gaby now the day has arrived to quit his job, he’s very nervous. Gaby tells him not to worry, as she’s decided to get a job. Carlos says she doesn’t have to do that, but Gaby explains she wants to help out. She continues to explain that she’s booked an appointment at an employment agency and she bought herself a girly briefcase. Carlos expresses his confusion, reminding her they wanted to live a smaller life, but Gaby explains she not wants to live a bigger life, and having a job will help them. Carlos tells Gaby she won’t be able to afford everything she wants, but Gaby explains she’ll be able to work her way up the career ladder. Carlos asks what she’s going to do as a job, but Gaby tells her she doesn’t know yet, so that’s why she’s booked an interview with an employment agency. Carlos tells Gaby he’s proud of her and that he hopes she finds a job with health care because his benefits have ended. Gaby slaps the piece of meat Carlos is about to eat out of his hand, telling him “no risky meat without benefits”. At Lynette’s house, Renee is in the kitchen with Lynette. She tells Lynette that she and Doug eloped, so she wants an amazing wedding with Ben. She asks Lynette if it’s weird that she’s talking about how happy she is, when Lynette’s sad and single. Lynette tells Renee she’s hoping she won’t be single for long and that she’s decided to get Tom back. Renee asks what she’s going to do, so Lynette explains she’s going to tells Tom she messed up and beg him to come back. Renee cringes at her plan, so Lynette asks for help. Renee tells Lynette to throw herself at him and tempt him with her appearance. Lynette says it won’t work and it’ll be hard breaking Tom and Jane up as they just moved in together and they’re happy. Renee tells Lynette they’re happy because they’re in “honeymoon phase”. Lynette states she and Tom had a “honeymoon phase” and she should remind him of it. Lynette says the hardest part is getting him alone because Jane watches him “like a hawk”. Renee tells Lynette to make her move soon because she doesn’t want to waste a “plus one” at her wedding. At Bree’s house, Bree is preparing food when Andrew enters the kitchen. Bree is surprised to see him and she tells him it’s good to see him and asks how he is. He happily tells her he’s really good, but Bree seems concerned as Danielle told her he lost his job. Andrew tells her he’s fine and explains he met someone. Bree tells him that’s wonderful because she knows how hard his separation from Alex was. Andrew tells Bree’s he’s only been seeing the person for a couple of months, but it’s serious. Bree asks how serious it is, so Andrew explains it’s serious enough he thought they should meet each other. Bree asks if his partner is here and then she eagerly walks to her living room. Andrew awkwardly tells her to keep an open mind. When Bree enters the living room, she sees a pretty woman stood next to a suitcase. Bree asks who she is, so Andrew introduces her, Mary Beth, as his fiancée. He puts his arm around her and they both smile at Bree, who just looks back with intense confusion. 'Act II' At Bree’s house, Bree serves tea to Andrew and Mary Beth. Mary Beth tells Bree she’s glad to meet her as she kept telling Andrew she can’t marry him without meeting his mom. Still in shock and thinking Mary Beth doesn’t know about Andrew’s sexuality, Bree asks if they’re really engaged. Andrew confirms and tells his mother she should be happy he moved on. Bree explains she just has many questions to ask, so Mary Beth states Bree must be thinking it’s too soon. Hinting Andrew’s sexuality, she says that’s not what she’s thinking. Andrew awkwardly laughs, trying to make her stop. Bree apologizes and tells Mary Beth she’s just “different” to Andrew’s previous partners. Andrew kisses Mary Beth’s hand and explains that people change. Bree asks how they met, so Mary Beth when she was supposed to attend an over-eaters meeting, she “accidentally” walked into an AA meeting to get a donut; in there she ran into Andrew. Shocked, Bree asks if Mary Beth was overweight, so she explains that she lost over 200 lbs and giggles that she gained over 100 lbs of “grade a beefcake” (meaning Andrew). Andrew says she’s adorable, so Bree asks him to meet her in the kitchen to “get some tea biscuits that are on a high shelf”. As they walk away, Mary Beth smiles at the idea of tea biscuits, and then randomly states they have 46 calories. In the kitchen, Bree tells Andrew she doesn’t understand, so Andrew admits he knows Mary Beth isn’t who she expected, but he asks her to be happy for him. That night, Susan is sat in a chair in the corner of her bedroom as she dismally stares at her empty bed, where she and Mike used to sleep together. She hears loud voices coming from the house, so she goes to investigate. In the living room, MJ is sat playing video games while Julie argues with him. She turns off his game, so he yells to turn it back on. Susan enters, confused, and she asks what’s happening. Julie explains she’s trying to get MJ back to bed. MJ tells his mother he cannot sleep, so Julie tells him blowing up aliens won’t help. MJ gets angry and tells Julie to turn his game back on, so Susan tries to calm him down. She turns the game back on, but calmly tells MJ he has to go to bed soon. Julie is shocked at her mother’s behaviour and she takes her out the room to talk. Julie tells Susan she thinks she’s making a mistake. Susan says it’s not a big deal, but Julie disagrees. She admits that what MJ is going through is awful, but letting MJ take advantage of her isn’t helping. Susan tells Julie that MJ isn’t taking advantage, but he’s traumatized and it kills her to see his pain. She tells Julie if letting MJ do little things like playing video games will make him happy, she’ll let him. The next day, Gaby is in an employment agency being interviewed. She tells the woman that she wants a job within the six figure range, benefits, flexible hours, and a month vacation time. As the woman examines the resume and listens to Gaby’s requests, she is astonished. She tells Gaby that she’s going to need adjust her expectations down. She tells Gaby the job market at the moment is brutal and people with PhDs are having difficulties getting jobs. She bluntly tells Gaby that her job experience is very limited as all she has done is modelling. She also points out that she has a fifteen year gap with her work, so Gaby explains that she’s married with children. The agent realizes she’ll have experience with children and announces she has a job at a day care center. However, Gaby scoffs at the idea, displeasing the agent. The woman points out to Gaby that in today’s market, she’s unemployable as she has no qualifications. Angry, Gaby asks what she’s supposed to do now, so the woman sarcastically suggests planning her 1 month vacation. 'Act III' Depressed, after finding out she’s almost unemployable, Gabrielle walks into a large clothes shop. A shop assistant, Lazaro, approaches Gaby and asks if he can help her. Gaby explains she just came to buy a red scarf she saw in the window, but other items of clothing around the shop begin to catch her eye. She tells Lazaro she needs “a new pair of everything” and then begins her shopping spree. She speedily searches through rails, tossing the clothes she likes to a shop assistant who is following her, holding the clothes she wants. Lazaro approaches Gaby with a shirt, but Gaby explains she wants it in taupe, not beige and then she tells him where to find it. She then searches through a row of shoes and hands the one she likes to another shopping assistant, telling them she wants them in different colors. Even later, Gaby starts to mix and match necklaces with dresses, and discarding the ones she doesn’t like. Then, silence. Gaby is stood staring intensely at a blue patterned dress while a large crowd watches her. A woman asks Lazaro if they should help her because nobody has been able to make it “work”. However, Lazaro assures the woman Gaby knows what she’s doing. Gaby suddenly creates an idea and tells a shopping assistant to gather the items which would make the outfit work. Everyone watching suddenly bursts into applause, congratulating her success. Gaby bows to the crowd and then walks away. Later on, Bree, Andrew and Mary Beth are sat at the dining table eating a meal. Mary Beth compliments the food and then asks if she can take a picture of the food, so she can get “full on the memory” later on. Bree states that she doesn’t know anything about Mary Beth so she asks what she works as. Mary Beth explains that she doesn’t work because her parents were “quite generous”. Bree asks what her parents work as, so Andrew awkwardly tries to make his mother stop prying. However, Mary Beth explains her parents created ‘’Mary Beth’s Frozen Custard’’. Bree is amazed, stating it must be a multi-billion dollar company. Suddenly, everything becomes clear to Bree and she angrily asks Andrew to meet her in the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Bree explains she never thought Andrew would stoop so low to marry someone for their money. Andrew insists he loves Mary Beth, but Bree tells him Mary Beth is “disturbed” when they see her talking to her food and photographing it. She then reminds him that he’s gay, so Andrew questions why his mother cannot accept why he’s changed. Bree tells him being gay is not a choice and she’s okay with it. Annoyed with his mother, Andrew walks back into the dining room and tells Mary Beth they’re leaving. That night, at Lynette’s house, Penny arrives home from Tom’s with her father and Jane. Penny is in a sulk, so Lynette asks if it’s about Taylor Swift’s concert. Penny complains that all her friend’s mothers are taking them, so she should too. However, Lynette tells Penny the noise is too deafening for her, upsetting Penny. Lynette announces she’s going to give Paige a bath as she heads upstairs, and Tom goes to collect Penny’s bags from the car. Penny begs her mother one last time, but to no avail. Jane notices how sad Penny is, so she offers to take her to the concert if her parents let her. Penny is ecstatic and hugs Jane. She tells her she’ll ask her mother and call her back, so Jane says she can’t wait and then leaves. Penny watches Jane walk down to the car, and then Lynette, who was eavesdropping, pokes her head down the stairs and asks “so?” Penny turns around with a mischievous look on her face, saying the plan worked and Lynette will have Tom to herself on Thursday night. Lynette called Penny the “bestest girl in the whole wide world”, so she smiles sweetly. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production This episode was directed by Randy Zisk, marking his 3rd directing credit with the series, and written by co-executive producer Sheila Lawrence, marking her 2nd writing credit with the series. Reception On its original American broadcast, this episode was watched by a total of 8.71 million viewers. Trivia *The title of this episodes comes from a song of the same name taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, Into the Woods. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 818 01.jpg Promo 818 02.jpg Promo 818 03.jpg Promo 818 04.jpg Promo 818 05.jpg Promo 818 06.jpg Promo 818 07.jpg Promo 818 08.jpg Promo 818 09.jpg Promo 818 10.jpg Promo 818 11.jpg Promo 818 12.jpg Promo 818 13.jpg Promo 818 14.jpg Promo 818 15.jpg Promo 818 16.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 8